Sonic the Predator 2
by Sunstar789
Summary: Hey guys I've gotten better at writing so I decidedd to redue my first w there will be some strong language use in this one and Sonic will be speaking japanese sometimes so get your translaters out. This is Sunstar789 gving you the best writing she can give.
1. Chapter 1 The Usual

Chapter 1 The Usual

Beautiful was literally all you could describe it as...Beautiful. The sun was rising in the perfect spot between two cherry blossoms and a large river just below the cliff, and a certain blue hedgehog was making sure he would get the first rays.

Cracking open an emerald green eye he sighed peacefully at the sight before getting up and stretching. "Jeez such a nice Sunrise." he said smiling brightly "Tails doesn't know what he's missing sometimes when you stay up long enough." With that he chuckled before dashing off leaving an azur blue streak behind him.

He grined and clicked happily as the wind raced through his quills. Giving a whoop of pure peace and joy he jumped doing a flip in the air before dashing at his full speed creating a shockwave with a loud boom sound.

This shockwave managed to reach his home, where his little brother Miles Tails prower the two tailed kitsune or tails for short was sleep. The young fox had buried himself in the pillows, but even that didn't save him from being shocked awake and falling to the floor with a thud.

Yawning and scratching his back he rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked over to the window just in time to see a familiar blue blur dash past. Tails chuckled and shook his head "My goodness Sonic only you would be up this early." he said before giving a wave. He received a bright blue hello as Sonic wrote the word with his streak before dashing of through the woods.

As the sun climbed higher into the sky the town started to stir. Sonic waved as he past all his town friends even Shadow who was always hanging around, well, in the SHADOWS. He then stopped right in front of his favorite cafe, just in time to see his other friend. "Hey Leo what's up." Sonic greeted said leopard laughed "well aren't you a happy fellow this evening." he replied before leaning on his counter "What can I get'cha." Sonic smirked before chuckling "The usual." he replied the leopard nodded going into the kitchen and coming right back out with a late. "I had made fresh and hot just how you like it." he said setting the cup down in front of him. Sonic smiled at him "Thanks Leo." he said.

After his breakfast Sonic left and was again zipping down the streets. That is until he almost ran into his friend Mrs. Swallow. Sonic quickly stopped his shoes screeching against the concrete, but it didn't help as he fell right in front of her feet. The swallow was very surprised at this but chuckled "On your usual run I see." she said helping the hedgehog stand and then proceeded to dust himself off with her wings "I didn't even see you how did you manage to stop?" she asked Sonic smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "uhh I guess i just have fast reflexes." he said making the swallow laugh and shake her head "Well then just try not to trip." she said "I'll do that." Sonic said before dashing off again 'phew close one.' he thought.

 **Sunstar789: I apologize for the random first chapter I keep forgetting to write the chapter first than create new story *shakes head* silly me.**

 **Sonic: hope you enjoyed this chapter we will see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bitter Reunion

**Sunstar789: hey guys sorry its been so long but here's the next chapter.**

 **Sonic: see you at the end**

Chapter 2 Bitter Reunion

Sonic soon made his way back to Tails after a nice run through town. By then the sun was up fully and his little fox brother was tinkering in his lab. Smiling he walked in not even realizing he wasn't making any noise until "Hey Tails." said kitsune yelled in surprise as he dropped his screw driver "Gosh darnit Sonic." Tails said grabbing his chest "you nearly gave me a heart attack." Sonic stifled a snicker "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." he said Tails rolled his eyes and picked up the scattered tool "sometimes I wonder how your always so quiet." he muttered.

Sonic sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head "I don't really know either.. I guess I wasn't really paying attention." he gave a laugh that had a slight nervous edge to it. Tails raised an eyebrow in confusion but then shrugged it off turning back to his work "well you'd better get ready." Sonic tilted his head ears flopping to the side a little "why?" he asked. Now it was Tails turn to laugh "There's a reunion today remember? Amy was the one who told you." Now Sonic remembered, the pink hedgehog had chased him all over the meadow on one of his runs to give him such information. The annoyed look on her face always made him chuckle.

"Oh right...do i have to where a tuxedo though?" Sonic asked giving a slight pouty face. He hated tuxedos they always seem to suffocate him with a tight collar. Tails chuckled "afraid so Sonic, but dint worry I made sure to get one that's comfortable for you." he said giving a smile. Sonic couldn't resist smiling back "Alright fine I'll wear it, but if anything happens to it that's the last straw." Tails rolled his eyes "fine fine." he said he then turned back around about to say something,but Sonic was already gone leaving Tails alone and confused as to why he hadn't heard him leave.

After using the rest of his spare time to run around Sonic headed back home. Tails had gotten him a light blue tux with a white bow tie which made him smile he knew him too well. It was a perfect fit the collar wasn't tight either, he shook his quills into place and brushed any up turned fur till he looked smooth and a little shiny. "Whelp that's gonna have to do." he muttered checking the invite that was laying on his dresser "now where is this happening... oh at town hall." setting it back down. That's when he froze and a sudden urge made him growl "Darn it its happening again." he grunted quickly shadowing his eyes by looking down "maybe if I walk there it'll where off."

He quickly zipped out the house before Tails noticed and slowly made his way to town hall. Usually it was an easy sprint there but since he was walking it would take him at least an hour. "At least it won't start until later." he muttered now looking up and straight ahead. It was a calm night, there was a full moon out and the stars shown brightly. Usually it wasn't this calm though Eggman loved to try and destroy him on nights like these 'Egghead must be taking a break...finally' Sonic thought but that wasn't what the doctor was doing.

"Computer zoom in camera 63b." he commanded. The giant computer pulled another screen up and zoomed on Sonic's eyes. "Hmmm...Computer zoom in camera x21." again the computer pulled a screen this time showing Sonic laughing. It zoomed in on his teeth "Now zoom s32." the computer zoomed in on Sonic's ears and back. "Ahhh so that's what you are." the doctor muttered sunglasses shining in the dim light of the screen "Computer where is the 'hedgehog' heading now?" Eggman asked " **The target is heading over to town hall, there seems to be some celebration happening tonight.** " it responded. Eggman hummed and started to type in some coordinates "there has got to be a way to AHA!" the doctor cried out hurrying over to the chemistry lab. Grabbing a small vile he poured a strange purple substance into one of his robots. Heading back over to the computer he pressed a button activating the the mech and making it shrink. "This is your target."

XXX

Sonic was still slowly making his way to town hall. The urge hadn't settle yet which worried him a little. He had not gottenfar when he heard the familiar sounds of a motorcycle. Quickly he looked down shadowing his eyes as Shadow came by "Well this is new the blue speedster isn't speeding." he said not being able to see Sonic roll his eyes "Shouldn't you have been there by now?" "I'm just taking my time." Sonic answered "It's a nice night I wanna enjoy it." Shadow gave a ghost of a smirk "have it your way faker but im not going to get pummeled with a hammer." with that the ebony hedgehog sped off. Sonic sighed in relief and looked up again the moon light reflecting off his eyes making them brighter...or were they glowing. He turned a corner on one of the streets now only a few minutes away from town hall, from the distance he was at he could easily see everyone's cars and bikes parked in front of the city hall, even the X-Tornado. Suddenly Sonic winced and slapped the back of his neck "Ow...stupid misquitoes. " he muttered taking his down he gave a confused huff when he saw the small weird purple substance the bug had left.

He shook off the confusion though finally making it to town hall. Luckily the urge had finally faded and he kept his head up as he entered. When Amy said it was going to be big she wasn't kidding, there were a lot of people for one thing and tons of activities, for crying out loud the women got a dance floor with color changing tiles. The people froze slightly and turned as they heard the giant doors slam shut making their attention land on the blue hedge. Sonic's ears turned backwards in bashful position and he quickly walked over to the side as he avoided everyone's eyes. He could here them whispering thanks to his unusually good hearing "I've never seen him dress up before." one said "oh my he's really handsome." said another "handsome he's gorgeous just look at his well brushed fur." a young girl commented "aww he's cute when he's shy" said an older women. Sonic gave a faint whine and walked a little faster his ears flattened themselves which made some women giggle.

Finally they returned their attention back to each other and the room was back to being chatty and loud. "Sonic you made it." cried a familiar high pitched voice Sonic looked up ears returning back to their position as a pink hedgehog hog came dashing towards him. She skidded to a stop right in front of him and gave a smile. For once she wasn't wearing her normal pink dress, it was white and decorated with roses, be head band was also white to match, she was wearing a pearl necklace and instead of her boots she was wearing red high heels. Sonic smiled back "this is really nice Amy...but where did you get the money to do all this?" he asked Amy giggled "oh I borrowed some from your account." she replied nonchalantly. "YOU WHAT?!" Sonic asked rather loudly "oh calm down Sonic I only borrowed 2 million." she said shocking Sonic even more. He stammered "but A-Amy why..how." "well Tails told me you security number after a bit of persuading really I should be shocked i didn't know you had over 6 million dollars in your savings account." That caught attention and again the citizens turned back to the blue hedgie with surprised and confused faces.

Sonic smiled and laughed and pushed her over to a semi private section. "Amy that was private information you really should've asked me first." he stressed "I worked hard for all that." Amy rolled her eyes "Alright alright mister up tight." she said putting her hands on her hips and bouncing them to one side making Sonic's eye twitch involuntarily. He then groaned and shook his head "you know what its fine." he said before walking away ringing as he caught a couple making out 'I'll just change my number...for the fourth time in the row' he stressed in his mind. Gagging he quickly left disappearing in the crowd as Amy quickly broke them up with a couple yells and the swing of a hammer.

He didn't get far when the urge suddenly returned stronger than before. He had little time to react as he was yanked back "about time you got here we were just about to play a game of pool." Knuckles said pulling the blue hedgie over to the green table. Sonic mentally cursed there was no way he could wiggle out of this one. Silver, Shadow, and Blaze were also there pool sticks ready. Sonic grunted as Knuckles shoved the pool stick into his hand. He tried to hurry and put them back in his pockets but too late they saw "woah Sonic your not wearing your gloves." Knuckles said giving a wide smirk as he saw his friends peach colored hands. Silver looked at Shadow who shrugged confused Blaze just shook her head, Sonic looked away from the echidna which gave more of a reason to tease him as he tried to put them back in his pockets.

"What are you hiding them foranyway?" Knuckles asked. He didn't wait for an answer yanked his arm again. Sonic yanked and pulled against the echidna's grip but he was too strong. Knuckles snickered as he looked at Sonic's hand his fingers were a little thin thinner than his friends that's for sure and they were slender like "Sonic has women hands!" Knuckles mused laughing. Sonic growled and yanked his hand back shoving it in his pocket "no i don't. " he muttered Knuckles laughed more "oh come on don't try to hide it." he said trying to pull his hands back since the others didn't get to see "Stop it Knuckles!" Sonic said annoyed as he struggled with the echidna "come on show them.."Knuckles teased Shadow Silver and Blaze watched this play out but were very surprised by what happened next. Fed up with Knuckles antics he turned looking dead at him as he hissed like some kind of feral cat. Knuckles immediately stopped and let him go as his hiss turned into a deep growl.

"Woah easy there I was just kidding around." Knuckles said putting his hands up in surrender. Sonic turned away from him and shadowed his eyes finding no use in hiding his hands anymore. "Whatever lets just get this over with." he muttered Knuckles turned to the others who just shrugged they were just as confused as Knuckles, but they played anyway. Shadow went first and broke the triangle of balls however none of them made it in a hole which made him curse. Sonic was up next, he shivered a little the urge hadn't left instead it was growing stronger he did his best to cover it and luckily no one noticed.

Sonic leaned on the table placing the stick right in between his middle and ring finger . It was a very strange way to position it, but no one objected. Silver snickered and leaned over to Shadow and whispered in his ear "he's never going to make on playing like that." Shadow didn't really say anything he was too much in thought 'really his hands aren't women hands.' he thought 'their just slender' Sonic's ear flicked as he heard this and he couldn't help but smirk. He hit the white ball right in the center making it ram into the yellow ball it went straight into corner pocket, but it didn't stop there somehow the ball continued hhaving being hit towards the right it hit the purple ball next making it land in the middle right pocket, after this it banked left and hit the red ball into a left corner bottom corner pocket. A triangle hit. Silver was shocked Knuckles was confused Blaze was impressed and Shadow just shook his head.

"What the how did you do that?" the white hedgie asked totally in awe. Sonic chuckled and stood the stick by his side like some kind of staff as he shrugged "Lucky shot?"he said Knuckles growled competition gleaming in his eyes "Damn right it was no one can pull a triangle shot." with that he took his turn yet he only landed one ball much to his disappointment and anger. Blaze also only landed one, but she wasn't really affected by the loss. Shadow had decided to just watch from now on curious on how the faker had made such a shot. His ruby eyes followed every movement the blue hedgie made but he couldn't see anything that could help the blue speedster cheat and another problem was that he had his eyes shadowed. He was always looking down, this made the streaked hedgehog wonder 'what are you hiding?'

Finally it was close to end game. It was Sonic's turn and only the black 8 ball was left,but it was in a hard spot. It was stuck right in between the top left and right pockets up against the wall. Knuckles snickered "You miss this Sonic you loose there's no way you can get it in a pocket." he mused. Sonic just smirked and got behind the ball, this was when Shadow watched carefully. The faker was acting to calm usually in games like these he would make some kind of witty banter and get cocky, but he hadn't said anything the whole game. He followed his movements as the hedgie leaned over the table. Sonic placed the stick this time between his index and middle finger, but it was bent over to the side. Sonic tensed moving the stick back and forth as he let out a very low growl. No one heard it but it made the floor vibrate slightly. Then he struck the 8 ball went spinning from Sonic's awkward side hit. It bounced off the wall spinning at an unbelievable speed as it landed in the left corner pocket on the other side of the table.

Silver and Knuckles looked at each other jaw dropped then looked back at the pocket the ball landed than at Sonic who was leaning against the wall eyes still shadowed with a wide grin. "Looks like I win." he said putting the stick in the rack " thanks for the game." with that he walked off much to Knuckles annoyance, but what could you say he was a sore looser. Sonic put his hands back in his pockets before anyone else saw. For the rest of the party no one bothered him much,Tails had ran up to him and handed him food a few times and everytime Sonic wouldn't eat it. After a third time the kitsune gave up and resorted to giving him a drink which Sonic couldn't refuse. Fighting off the urge was exhausting him and making him have an uncontrollable thirst. However a certain green counter part had walked past him his shoulder knocking the cup out his hand spilling red wine all over his tux. Sonic growled crushing the cup in one hand as Scourge turned to face him "Sorry blue didn't see you there." he said with a smirk, he was a little uneasy since he couldn't see his eyes but that didn't stop him from tormenting his blue counter part. Sonic growled deeper "Tails just got this you know." he said angrily Scourge chuckled "than be sure to give him the dry cleaning bill." that did it in a flash Sonic grabbed the green hedgie by his tie and pulled him to his level. His green paled a little as he saw his eyes "Your gonna pay for that." he growled but just when he was about to raise his other hand "SONIC STOP!" said hedgehog turned in time to see his friends around him. "Put him down." Tails said Sonic looked back at the terrified hedgehog before dropping him taking a few steps back. "S-Sorry Scourge." he muttered Scourge gave a nod but still backed away slightly.

"You've been acting very strangely faker." Shadow said his arms folded over his chest "We're starting to worry about you are you alright?" Blaze asked. Sonic looked around frantically the whole room had grown quiet and everyone was looking at him. That's when the urge grew too much Sonic growled suddenly before groaning, his body was on fire and he couldn't catch his breath. He looked at his hands, but quickly hid them as black claws began to develop. He looked downward as his eyes flashed orange then red then green while his pupil spasmed. The room was spinning and his ears went into over drive to where he was hearing every heart beat in the room.

Tails stepped forward to try and help his brother calm down but Sonic yanked his arm away from him yelling "Don't touch me stay away from me!" with out looking at them. They were really worried now and again they tried to sooth him, but then Sonic suddenly got up and ran. Knuckles managed to grab him by his shoulders and shook him a little "Sonic what is wrong with you?!" the echidna asked but Sonic managed to wiggle out of his grasp accidentally scratching him in the process. Knuckles looked at his arm then at Sonic who was as just as terrified as he was shocked. He held his head as urge grew stronger making it hurt. With a whine he ran out again bursting through the large doors and out into the streets. It was raining marunning harder for the hedgehog to see but he kept running lightning flashing and thunder booming. How did he not hear this inside the builears? Sonic yelped as one thunderclap was too loud and hurt his ears.

Covering them for a brief second as he froze screaming. His head was pounding his chest was flaring in pain with every beat of his heart. Finally Sonic burst through the door's of home and made a beeline to his room where he closed and locked the door accidentally waking a certain rabbit and her companion. He was still breathing very fast as he looked in the mirror, his fangs were growing longer with every passing second, and his eyes kept changing color as his pupil tightened to a slit. He screamed in pain the urge becoming unbearable as he grabbed his head. He started thrashing and lashing out at everything, he knocked over his dresser and broke his mirror, he left claw marks all over the wall and tour his mattress.

Tails and the others arrived as these events happened. The kitsune set cream and her chao down in the living room while Knuckles tried to get the hedgehog out of his room. He could here Sonic's screams of pain and the crashing of furniture, but he couldn't get in. Sonic fell to the floor gagging slightly as he dug his now large black claws into the carpet, his tail grew wringer and lashed around while his bones painfully repositioned themselves, his fangs grew large and hung out his mouth. "D-Damnit." Sonic cursed "I-I'm sorry Tails I c-can't control myself a-any longer." his eyes faded and darkened to a blood red as he fell silent only releasing a menacing growl.


	3. Chapter 3 What Are You?

Chapter 3 What are you?

' _I wish I could've told you sooner'_

"Sonic SONIC are you alright?!" Knuckles screamed through the door only to be answered by silence. He tried to break the door down but believe it or nit it was really sturdy "move it echidna." Shadow said stepping in front of the door and himself and giving it a strong kick. It broke the top hinge off and swung inward allowing them inside. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes the room was torn to shreds and the floor was littered with debris. Sonic crouched in the middle of it his head down. "Faker what happened?" Shadow asked however he was very surprise by the answer he received.

Sonic gave a deep growl as he slowly looked up. Knuckles took a step back in surprise and fear. Sonic's eyes were a deep blood red and his pupil was slit, his fangs were long and glistening in the light, his much longer tail lashed threateningly behind him as he snarled claws digging into the carpet. Sonic snarled menacingly as saliva glistened off his fangs his eyes glowing blood red as the instinct to kill set in. Tails then came up the stairs hearing growling but immediately froze at the sight of his brother. "S-Sonic what happened?!" Tails exclaimed taking a step towards him "Tails NO!" Knuckles yelled but too late. At the movement Sonic gave a loud snarl and lunged slamming him hard into the wall due to his heavy body weight. Sonic then pinned the kitsune on it staring directly into his eyes as his mouth slowly opened fangs ready to deliver the killing bite. Tails struggled with his brother as he kicked and yanked at his quills managing to pull a few out. Sonic flinched but wouldn't budge.

Thats when Shadow had enough, he gave a strong punch to Sonic's side making him yelp in pain. However Sonic then laid his blood red eyes on his counterpart growling he released the fox as he turned on Shadow pining him to the ground before sinking his teeth in his arm which the dark hedgehog had raised in order to protect his neck. He screamed in pain blood beginning to run down his forearm and sides as Sonic started to maul him. Knuckles then jumped in tackling the blue hedgehog off his counterpart, but the action sent them both tumbling down the stairs. Knuckles ended up landing hard on his back Sonic landing on top as he growled before delivering a scratch to his face. Knuckles yelled in pain as he rolled over holding his now bleeding cheek. Big mistake Sonic sank his teeth into the echidna's leg making him scream again, then he sunk in his claws before standing up normal for a few seconds enough time to toss the red guardian. Knuckles grunted as he slammed into the front door nearly breaking it off its hinges.

Shadow and Tails came down next the dark hedgie lightly grasping his arm. He was too slow to react as Sonic's tail came wrapping around his leg also tossing him. He landed on top of Knuckles in a dazed and crumbled heap, to weak to move he could only look on as Sonic turned at a startled scream and target the owner. Cream. Sonic slowly prowled towards the rabbit growling and snarling as he bared his fangs totally ignoring the foxes pleads and distractions behind him. The blue hedgehog then licked his lips as he got ready to pounce his prey beginning to cry as she hugged her little flying companion. His muscles tensed and his eyes focused as he rocked his shoulders "Mr. Sonic please your scaring me." Came the rabbits tiny voice...Sonic stopped getting out of his stance. He growled as he fought his urge.

He grunted and groaned as he struggled with himself. His eyes turned green and looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. He turned to look behind him seeing Tails's fur fluffed up in fright and his rivals/friends slowly getting up from the crumbled heap in front of the door. He then turned to the frightened rabbit in the couch and whined. _'What have I done?'_ Sonic took a step towards Cream but she flinched away out of fear unable to tell that her friend had come to his senses...for a short time. _'Does that answer your question now? Your a monster.'_ Sonic grunted as the urge returned, squeezing his eyes shut he jumped past Cream and out the window with a crash. He tumbled a little the glass having cut his leg, but he quickly got up and ran off into the forest disappearing from sight thanks to the rain.

"Sonic wait!" Tails called running out the door once Knuckles and Shadow moved following after, but he had lost sight of looked down in defeat ' _Sonic...Whats wrong with you?'_ Going back into the house he calmed the rabbit down enough to get her back to bed and sleep. However he, Shadow and Knuckles stayed up as they tended to the wounds their corrupted comrade had made. "Ow that stings." Knuckles hissed as Tails cleaned his cheek wound "Sorry Knuckles, but it will only get infected if i leave it." He said applying a bandage "Can some one explain why Faker is acting like this?" Shadow demanded visibly annoyed and pissed as he tended to his own wounds. Tails sighed "i don't know..I've never seen him like this...EVER." Shadow huffed at the answer trying his best to cover a large scratch on his side going towards his back but failed. "Need some help?" Tails offered Shadow folded his arms and looked the other way sighing a little in defeat "Mind you that this is the only time I'll let you touch me." He said.

Tails rolled his eyes ' _Typical Shadow.'_ While patching up Shadow's back one of the dark quills lightly pricked him in his forehead. Rubbing the area Tails then looked at his hand realizing he was still clenching a couple of Sonic's quills. He then lit up a little as an idea came to mind. He zipped down towards his lab located in the basement Shadow and Knuckles following as he sat at his computer. Placing the blue quills on a tray he sent them under a scanner causing the monitors to come to life as he typed in some command codes in an odd order. "What are you doing Tails?" Knuckles asked confused as to what the fox was doing. Tails remained silent for the time being as he continued to punch in commands, soon the computer screen brought up a smaller screen showing Sonic's holographic body and DNA. Tails eyes lit up suddenly "I knew it!" he exclaimed.

Shadow and Knuckles exchanged a glance before turning back to the fox "What is it?" Shadow asked Tails pointed to a DNA strand that was slowly changing from green to red "I never knew but now I understand." he said turning to the to the others behind him "Sonic's a hybrid." Knuckles jaw dropped in shock and Shadow's eyes widened slightly "How is that possible." Knuckles said "Explain fox." Shadow demanded. Tails turned back to his computer separating the DNA strands from each other into separate columns. "Okay on the left is Sonic's usual hedgehog traits, speed, and certain body functions." Tails explained "On the right are his others it seems Sonic contains a few genes that relate to that of a black panther, claws, canines longer than normal, slit eyes, longer tail, better hearing, and the ability to see infrared." Shadow folded his arms and huffed "That still doesn't explain why he attacked us." he muttered "It doesn't but it explains his odd behavior, Being half panther means that you'll have sudden urges right? I've noticed that sometimes Sonic will look down in order to hide his eyes I'm guessing that when the sudden urge comes he'll hide his eye color and wait for it to where off." The fox explained.

"But what urge?" Knuckles asked still confused. Tails gulped "The urge...to kill." They both froze, Shadow unfolding his arms. "So this urge is the reason why faker went nuts?" he asked Tails looked at the screen again "Sorta it seems something else was injected into Sonic's systems causing his more predator side to really show." he said watching as another strand slowly changed its color "What is it?" Knuckles asked "Some kind of weird serum that i can't quite name yet, but if I don't get a cure soon whatever was injected will corrupt Sonic's DNA if that happens...the strands that control functions like his heart and lungs will shut down...and Sonic will...die." He had sped up the screen making his computer preview the upcoming doom. All the strands turned red before suddenly turning black and falling apart. The hologram of Sonic crumpled in a heap its chest rising and falling rapidly before it fell limp all together.

Shadow's eyes widened more at this he growled and clenched a fist ' _No not gonna happen even if he's annoying he's still a...'_ "How long will it take." Knuckles asked Tails typed in some more codes "We have time a week maybe 5 days...that gives me some time to build the chamber Sonic needs and some extra to make the cure...the only problem now is finding him." Knuckles nodded at that "What do you think Shadow?" Knuckles asked snapping the streaked hedgehog from his thoughts. Recovering quickly he folded his arms "hmm I think we should round some more of your friends more eyes means we can save some time in finding faker." Tails nodded "He's right you guys get the others and set out a search party once the rain stops I'll stay here and get started." They all nodded and Shadow and Knuckles sped off to gather a team. Tails turned to a screen watching another strand slowly turn black ' _Don't worry Sonic I won't let you die and I promise I'll find out who did this to you.'_


	4. Chapter 4 Chase pt 1

Chapter 4 Chase pt 1

His paws gently padded through the underbrush claws gently kicking up the leaves and turning the damp dirt beneath. He had slowed from his sprint to a gentle trot, his body too exhausted to go any further. His quills and fur were heavy and soaked to the very roots with rain water, the slight chill making him shiver. His red slit eyes looked around for a warm dry spot to rest until the down pour stopped, but everything was wet down below.

Looking upwards he selected a nice dry branch covered by another's thick leaves. With the last of his strength he climbed it's trunk claws digging into the bark as he made his way up. Panting from his efforts, Sonic curled in the thick fork of the branch his tail gently curling around to keep him from falling as he slowly drifted off.

XXX

Tails cursed a under his breath as he struggled to put a spring in place for a third time, but again it bounced out again. "GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted before lashing out and swiping the machine part onto the floor. It fell with a loud metallic clatter breaking a chunk off. Tails held his head sighing and holding back tears. He just couldn't get his brother out of his head the shocked look he had when Cream flinched away and his glistening eyes as tears started to fall before he made his escape out the window.

Sighing to calm himself he once again picked up the part fixing the broken chunk before finally succeeding in putting in the spring. _Don't worry Sonic I'm not going to give up._ His ear flicked as he heard the door close interrupting him from his thoughts. Shadow and Knuckles came back with Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Amy following behind them. "So how are we going to do this?" Knuckles asked folding his arms.

Tails turned his chair around to face them "okay Shadow, Blaze, Rouge, and Amy you guys go search for Sonic. Knuckles and Silver I need you to stay here and help me with the cage and machine." Tails explained. Knuckles folded his arms "you sure this is going to work?" He asked looking at the half finished machine. Tails nodded "positive." He then got up running over to it "the machine will process all the ingredients for the cure, but the only problem is it may take a while I just hope Sonic's will power is strong enough to pull him through."

Knuckles sighed but cracked his knuckles "Well we'd better get to it then." He said

XXX

Red eyes slowly opened its pupil contracting as the sun light entered. Sonic slowly stood leaping down from his high perch to stretch safely on the ground. He yawned fangs exposed and his tongue curling a little as he shook out his fur flinging lingering water off him. He winced as his stomach growled loudly having not eaten anything for 12 hours his system was empty. Which explained the slight weakness as his hand shook from his weight. He looked thin too his over driven metabolism already breaking down what little fat he had stored in his body.

Sniffing the air he caught the scent of rabbit an easy catch thanks to his speed. However just as he was about to pounce a stronger scent hit his nose. Sonic quickly got out of his stance as a raging moose came his way. He tried to dodge, but was just a second to late as one of its hooves came crashing into his side. Sonic yelped rolling on the ground from such a blow as he struggled to catch his breath.

He growled snarling at the animal as it stomped it's hooves on the ground, challenging him. His tail lashed as he gave low growls circling the large deer. The moose remained in its stance watching Sonic carefully as he circled, it huffed through it's large nostrils muzzles tensing. Suddenly Sonic lunged latching onto the moose's back and sinking his teeth into the nape of it's neck. The moose reared making a weird deep yell that sounded like a deformed bull as it bucked kicking out it's legs. Sonic's claws lost their grip and he flew off skidding on the ground to a stop. He got up quickly but not fast enough he yelled as the animal gave a good kick to his stomach. He tumbled on the ground slamming his head against the base of a tree.

' _CRACK'_

Sonic's didn't hear himself yelp. His ears were ringing and he felt warm liquid drip down the back of his head and onto his hand. His vision was blurry but his smell was never wrong...blood. Not just his own, he smelled the moose's blood too. His pupil contracted further and he growled getting up the smell of blood beginning to force him in a frenzy.

His throat began to burn and he winced his growl growing deeper. The burning intensified the outside of his throat beginning to glow a baby blue. Sonic snarled and without warning roared loudly at the animal. It was loud...louder than his Sonic boom with a force to exceed. His roar made the air bend around the waves glowing a light blue as it tore up the earth and blew full grown trees from their roots. The moose struggled to hold its ground, but Sonic's roar had more force than the worlds top recorded hurricane. The large deer went flying slamming into a boulder which somehow managed to withstand the hybrid's voice.

Sonic finally stopped panting a little from the exertion. Though when he approached the animal, time seemed to stand still as he stared into the eyes of the moose. It's soul reflected his own. Sonic looked up seeing it's foals a few yards away stiff legged and trembling, his eyes turned green and he looked back at the deer. Just like him it was only trying to protect those most dear to it. Sonic was immediatly over taken with sorrow and guilt. His roar having caused the moose to slam into the tree breaking it's spine in two, it couldn't walk...or even move for that matter. Only it's eyes watched the hybrid fearfully.

Sonic fell to his knees hanging his head. He was supposed to protect animals...not hurt and kill them. Tears formed in the hedgehog's eyes and his back shuddered as he cried. The moose's eye color changed from hazel brown to a light blue now holding a new expression, confusion yet also concern. Sonic looked into them tears running down his muzzle "I'm sorry." he weeped "I-I never wanted this to happen." The deer's eyes slackened already aware of what was to come.

Sonic knew the animal wouldn't survive anyway...so with much difficulty, he had to put it out of it's misery...and finish the kill. Sonic reluctantly placed his claws near the animal's throat. The moose closed it's eyes slowly as Sonic's claws pricked it's skin. "Please forgive me for this." Sonic whispered in it's ear before he drew his hand across cutting the animal's throat.

Sonic clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut ears folding back as he struggled to avoid hearing the moose's gurgled breaths. A few seconds went by...and there was silence. Sonic dared to look and the sight only made him loose it. The animal was still and unmoving, but the fact that he killed it tore him apart. Sonic cried on the animal's body unable to hold in his sorrow. ' _congratulations...your first murder'_ Sonic's eyes flicked red and roared into the air releasing the roar of death once more. His anger and frustration spent after just seconds of roaring he stopped. He sorrowfully stroked the moose's fur once before he stood, disgusted with himself he turned away walking deeper into the woods.

His turned red again and he started to trot as a haze glazed over them.

XXX


End file.
